In Need of a Title
by Aeron Shalom
Summary: Draco Malfoy is expelled from Hogwarts and starts at St. Bartleby's, where he meets Artemis Fowl. SLASH. Non-con in future chapters. Rated M for language and mature themes. Pairings: DM/RW, DM/OC, eventual DM/AF, possible eventual AF/DM/RW; mention of RW/HG
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Characters belong to Eoin Colfer, author of Artemis Fowl series, and J. K. Rowling, author of Harry Potter series. The characters are used for entertainment purposes and no profit is gained from the writing of this fic.

**Pairings:** Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasly, Draco Malfoy/OC, eventual Draco Malfoy/Artemis Fowl, possible eventual Artemis Fowl/Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasly, mention of Ron Weasly/Hermione Granger

**A/N:** This was originally started way back in 2007. I'm hoping to continue the story but cannot promise quick updates beyond the parts already written. I also am in need of a title if one can be offered.

**Chapter One:**

Artemis Fowl the Second sat in the guidance office, legs crossed and hands folded neatly in his lap. The guidance counselor, one Dr. Cornwall, was the latest in a long line of doctors assigned to his case. It wasn't really their fault they all failed; Artemis just out-smarted each and every one with his superior intellect. He had even, at eleven, written a published paper under a pseudonym in a psychological journal.

Today, though, was different. This was not a regularly scheduled appointment, and was in fact delaying his lunch plans with Butler. It also didn't help the test fifteen-year-old's mood that the silly doctor was late.

A buzz was felt in the teen's pocket and he pulled out his cellular. Putting it to his ear, he heard Butler's voice on the other end.

"How long do you think you'll be, Artemis?"

"I'm tempted to leave right now. No one is here, and I am really craving that promised lunch."

"Well, I'm waiting out front, when you're ready."

"Thank you, Butler," Artemis said before disconnecting the call. As he slid the slim phone back into his pocket, the door opened at last. The person who walked through the door was not Dr. Cornwall, but rather a teen about Artemis' age. He had blocked hair slicked back that looked almost silver and grey eyes framed by thick lashes set in a face nearly as pale as Artemis' own. A scowl was on the boy's face as he tugged at the school uniform. A step behind the teenager was the esteemed doctor.

"Mr. Fowl, this is your new roommate, Draco Malfoy. He has just transferred here from a school called Hogwarts after getting expelled. I'm hoping that, what with your track record, you will in fact straighten one another out."

Draco places a hand in his pocket and fingers the thin stick of holly wood in his pocket, thinking of the best way to curse the stupid muggle who never seemed to shut up. And why the fuck had he told the vampire-looking muggle he'd been expelled? The kid seemed as if he had been drunk from a few times too many, what with that dark hair contrasting so strongly with the alabaster of his skin and the icy blue of those eyes. Fowl looked a little too perfect and proper in the St. Bartleby's School for Young Gentlemen uniform, but there was still a mischief in his manner.

"Mr. Malfoy," Artemis said, rising from his seat and holding out his hand. "My name is Artemis Fowl II; it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Shove off," Draco replied, inexplicably taking an instant dislike to the other boy. Maybe it was the dark hair, the same colour as Harry Potter's. Thinking of the hero of the wizarding world, he can't help but think of his best friend, one Ronald Weasly. Draco suddenly felt a pang, missing the fiery red head immensely.

"Draco," Dr. Cornwall snaps at the rude statement. "Mr. Fowl is to be your new roommate, so it would be to your advantage to be polite."

"Whatever," Draco's scowl deepens, crossing his arms over his chest. "Are we done yet?"

"Of course," the doctor sighs, all too happy to be rid of the two frightening young men. "Mr. Fowl, if you'd please show Mr. Malfoy to your room."

"With pleasure, Dr. Cornwall," Artemis smirks coldly before going towards the door, the blonde following him. As he walks, Artemis pulls his cellular from his pocket and calls Butler back. Butler answers on the first ring.

"Yes, Artemis?"

"Change of plans, Butler; do you think you can get into my room undetected?"

"Of course, Master Artemis, but why?" Artemis could hear the car door close and the crunch of Butler's footsteps over the connection.

"You'll see when you get there," is all the teen says before disconnecting the call. He looks back and sees Draco staring at the cell. "What?" Artemis asks in strange agitation.

"What is that?" Draco asks, pointing.

"You have got to be kidding me. If you are coming here, your family must be rich; haven't you ever heard of a cell phone?"

"Of course not," Draco growls. "We don't talk to ourselves with little boxes."

"I wasn't talking to myself; I was talking to Butler." Finally, taking a breath, Artemis just shakes his head, thinking Draco must be an idiot.

At last the two boys reach a door with the number 225 over it. Artemis turns the knob and Draco follows him in. The room is very organized, a laptop on one desk and the floors pristine. One bed is made while the second has folded sheets at the foot and a huge man sitting on it. He is wearing an Armani suit and is bald, his blue eyes hard and intense.

"Draco, this is my bodyguard, Butler. It would be wise to stay on my, and his, good side if you don't want to be hurt."

"Is that a threat, muggle?" Draco's hand goes to his pocket, fighting the urge to turn the scrawny kid into a frog or somesuch.

"Merely a fact. It is unwise to provoke those with more power than one's self."

"We'll see who has the greater power one of these days," Draco growls lowly.

Suddenly a loud cracking is heard. Draco jumps slightly and turns to see the hulk of a man cracking his knuckles ominously.

"Butler, please stop; I'm ready to get lunch."

"Of course, Master Artemis," Butler says as he follows the young man down to the car. As they are leaving, Draco can hear Artemis ask in an that annoying voice full of contempt,

"Butler, what does the word _'muggle'_ mean? I've never heard it before."

"Neither have I," is the last Draco hears of the duo before he sits on the unmade bed with a sigh. He couldn't believe his father had forced him to spend the rest of his school years with muggles. It hadn't even really been his fault. It was, in fact, all that mudblood Granger's fault.

With another sigh, Draco rose and went to his trunk, which he found at the foot of his bed. He opened it and the first thing he saw was a picture he'd taken of Ron by the lake on the school grounds a few weeks prior to summer break for year four. Staring at the red head's image, sorrow wells in his throat and he sinks slowly to the floor as he begins to cry.

"Curse you, Granger," he sobs, holding the picture tight to his chest. "Curse you, and that bloody Ronald Weasly. May you never be happy together."

It takes Draco several minutes to compose himself enough to unpack the rest of his trunk. He hangs the ugly muggle clothes he'd bought in his closet along with other school uniforms. He piles the school books along the floor of the closet. Everything is put where it belongs until all that is left is the picture face down on the floor. The young wizard carefully picks it up and looks at the image. Ron is waving until Draco comes running to him from out of the frame. Seeing him, Ron smiles hugely and catches him in his arms, spinning around before kissing. _'We look so happy together,'_ Draco thinking sadly. _'But for Malfoys, happiness can never last.'_ Draco flips the frame over and removes the picture. He folds it into quarters just as Artemis returns.

"What have you got?" Artemis asked as Draco slipped the folded picture into his pocket.

"None of your damn business, you arrogant prick."

Artemis is momentarily shocked; the only person who ever dared call him names was Holly Short. Everyone else either feared the youth and his gaze or his bodyguard, who could easily snap a man in two. But, here stood a blond boy his own age calling him a prick, of all names. The entire time he'd known Draco, the blonde had been nothing but rude and pissy. This was the final straw; Artemis walked slowly to the teen. "Show it to me," he says icily.

"You aren't as scary as you think you are," Draco says, unperturbed.

"Is that so? Then why is it most grown men cower before me?"

Draco shrugs, not really caring about the dark haired teen's ego. He had stood before the Dark Lord, and he was one scary man; this muggle didn't compare in the least.

While Draco is distracted by his silent musings, Artemis suddenly pushed him onto the bed behind him. Although he didn't look it, Artemis had some strength to him from prior adventures with the faeries. Draco had no time to resist before Artemis stuck his hand into the left pocket and pulled out the picture. Quickly, he moved off Draco to his own bed and unfolded the paper. What greeted him was a redhead with hazel eyes smiling and waving beside a large lake. The strange thing was that the picture was moving and, as he watched, Draco ran into the frame and into the redhead's arms before spinning around and kissing.

"Give...it…back…" Draco growls lowly as Artemis watches the scene replay itself.

Artemis can hear the desperation in the request so returns the photo. "How is you don't know what a cellular is, but your picture moves?" he asks, watching as Draco refolds the picture and returns it to his pocket.

Draco shrugs, suddenly sad. Why had Artemis done that? Why couldn't he just mind his own damn business?

"Who is he?" Artemis asks at length. "The redhead, I mean."

"Nobody," the grey eyed teen says, sorrow echoing in his words. "He is no one, so just forget about the picture; it doesn't matter."

"I think it matters a great deal," the blue eyed teen whispers lowly, but decides not to press, at least for the time being. Everything makes sense eventually.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Characters belong to Eoin Colfer, author of Artemis Fowl series, and J. K. Rowling, author of Harry Potter series. The characters are used for entertainment purposes and no profit is gained from the writing of this fic.

**Pairings:** Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasly, Draco Malfoy/OC, eventual Draco Malfoy/Artemis Fowl, mention of Ron Weasly/Hermione Granger

**A/N:** This was originally started way back in 2007. I'm hoping to continue the story but cannot promise quick updates beyond the parts already written. I also am in need of a title if one can be offered.

**Chapter Two:**

Draco has been at St. Bartelby's for a week, and already he has friends. They are Bryan Craup, who plays rugby and has brown hair with brown eyes that sparkle when he smiles; Lucien Fallows, who was good with gadgets, and taught Draco, and had dark blonde hair that falls into his blue-green eyes; and Kharl Masters, a genius at science with short dark brown hair and intense purple eyes that intrigued Draco. The only type of people he made sure to steer clear of were redheads; he couldn't bear it yet. He also tended to avoid his roommate, which was quite easy ever since he saw the picture.

While at the all-boys school, Draco had also noticed that sometimes boys hooked up. He hadn't told anyone he was gay, but he felt the stares of a great many of his classmates. No hook-ups were non-consensual, but sometimes they were favours or the price for homework getting done. It both intrigued and disgusted the wizard.

Draco sat beside Kharl at the table he shared with his friends. This was a new experience for him, having friends, but it was an experience he enjoyed.

"Hey, Draco, that guy over there, Mark Phillips, has been watching you all week," Bryan says pointing to the red head with blue eyes across the room. "Today he asked me to ask you if you'd help him with his homework."

Lucien laughs, knowing what Mark really wants. In fact, a number of guys at the school want it too. The only question was who'd get it first.

"I don't like red heads," was all Draco said.

"Yeah, you've told us that. Why don't you?" Lucien asks, leaning across the table to gaze into the swirling grey of his friend's eyes.

"No reason, I just don't like them."

"You're no fun," Lucien says as he leans away, exasperated.

"Why don't you like Artemis then? He's not a red head," bryan asks, watching his friend grimace at the name.

"Because he is a bloody arrogant prick who doesn't know how to mind his own damn business." Draco clenches his fists and looks about ready to hurt someeon as he speaks. Just remembering his first day at St. Bartelby's makes him so pissed.

"Relax," Kharl says, putting his hand lightly on Draco's thigh. Draco is so shocked, he chokes on the bite he'd just taken. Kharl was usually very reserved and touched almost no one.

"You know," Bryan begins to muse aloud, "I've heard Artemis has never given favors to anyone except this one guy who was his roommate about three years ago. He was a true pretty boy with hair like yours, but he didn't slick it back, and these big hazel eyes. Rumour was he left because his parents found out about it. Evern since then, he's kept to himself, except for that hulk of a bodyguard."

"I've heard Artemis is just a straight, homophobic prick who would have his bodyguard cut off any guy's dick if they touched him," Lucien counters.

"Well," Kharl breaks in, "what I've heard is that his bodyguard is his lover, and has been since Artemis was young."

"And I've heard," a cold voice says behind Draco and Kharl, "that Artemis is just very picky, but does not appreciate being gossiped about."

Draco turns and looks into the icy blue of his roommate's eyes. Artemis looks truly pissed and grabs Draco's upper arm and drags him away, no explanation. Draco tries to pull away as his friends get up angrily, but he can't break the dark haired boy's grip. Bryan, Lucien, and Kharl move to follow, but are halted when Artemis gives them a cold glare. He then proceeds to drag Draco out the door and out to the grounds. When he halts at last, he is standing beside Butler.

"What the fuck do you want?" Draco growls, rubbing at his upper arm.

"Language, Draco," is all Artemis says as he studies the boy. His blonde hair is in slight disarray from the unceremonious trip outside. His grey eyes look as if he'd love to kill Artemis, but is thinking of the best way to do so.

"Bite me, vampiric freak."

Artemis ignores the provoking statement and says, "I found out who your red headed lover is: Ronald Weasly, youngest son of Arthur and Molly Weasly with five older brothers and one younger sister. His best friend is one Harry Potter, and his girlfriend is a Hermione Granger. He, Harry, and Hermione are fifth years at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, from which you were expelled."

As Draco listens to Artemis continue spouting out empty details of Ron, he doesn't even process that this muggle seems to know more than he should. It is just making him so angry, he doesn't even have full control as he suddenly punches the dark haired fifteen-year-old square in the jaw, knocking him to the ground. The next second, Butler has Draco's wrists locked behind his back and Draco is screaming every profanity under the sun.

Suddenly a soft laugh is heard behind Draco. He turns to see a small person with red hair and brown skin laughing at the from of Artemis on his butt in the dirt.

"Silly mudboy. You didn't tell Foaly for whom you were looking up information on that Ronald for. Draco Malfoy is not one it is wise to provoke, as you've now seen."

"Hello, Holly," Artemis says as he rubs his livid jaw and gingerly gets to his feet. "Did you want something, or just to watch me get punched?"

"I'm just sorry it wasn't me doing the honours." With that, holly turns to a still struggling Draco. "Let him go already, Butler; I'd have to say Artemis deserved that one."

Butler shrugs and releases his grip on Draco's wrists. Draco stumbles forward, but Holly catches him.

"Draco Malfoy, I presume. I'm Holly Short, and I am an elf of the LEPrecon. I'm sorry about Artemis; we didn't know why he wanted info on Ron."

"Shut up," Draco says as he crosses his arms and glares down at the elf. He still doesn't understand why his bloody roommate has to keep butting into his business. Draco just wants to forget so he can move on already.

"Well then," Holly sighs, "I guess I better go. And, Artemis," she says, turning to him, "leave Draco's secrets to himself. Next time he might do more than just punch you. Have fun, boys." With that, the elf disappears in a haze and is gone.

"She told you exactly who she was," Artemis muses. "And didn't do a mind wipe. Most curious… Why might that be, Draco?"

"You know what, Arty," Draco says, suddenly cordial as he wraps an arm around the shorter teen's waist, "you might want to listen to that Holly Short chick; she seems to know what she's talking about. And next time it might not be a punch I direct your way. But, just to ease a touch of your curiosity, I'll tell you one thing." Draco leans down until his lips are right besides Artemis' ear and whispers, "Ron was my boyfriend and it his, along with Granger's, fault I got expelled from Hogwarts." Draco then straightens and goes back inside to his friends.

Artemis watches the blonde leave, a dazed look in his blue eyes, as the spot Draco had touched gradually cools. _'So the mysterious Draco Malfoy is gay. And Ron might be the reason behind his distaste towards red heads. But I still don't understand!'_ Artemis groans and rups at his temples as a headache sets in.

"Artemis," Butler interrupts his thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Why do you care so much about Malfoy? This is more than your usual curiosity. Does he remind you of Brandan?"

"It has nothing to do with Brandan. Brandan… Draco may look like him a bit, but their personalities are different. And besides, Butler, Brandan will never again see me, nor I him, since that conversion camp his parents sent him to."

"Then why do you keep delving into Draco's past and present?"

"Draco is intriguing and makes no sense. He is a puzzle that I wsih to solve. But mainly I want to know why, if he doesn't fear me, he hates me so. In that sense he reminds me a lot of Holly; I wonder if perhaps that is why she revealed herself to him…" Artemis continues musings as he waves at Bulter and wanders back inside and up to his dorm.

When Artemis opens the door, he finds Draco seated on his bed with his friends, Lucien and Kharl. Lucien has a laptop between himself and Draco, and seems to be explaining stuff. Kharl is watching them, but is the first to notice Artemis in the doorway. He taps the blonde lightly on the shoulder.

"What the fuck do you want now?" Draco asks with a harsh glare, clenching his fists. "You going to show more of your stalker skills off?"

"No; this is my room too, if you've forgotten." Artemis then goes to his own bed and lays down, pulling a set of headphones over his ears.

"So," Lucien says with his eyes on Artemis, "how is our dear Arty a stalker? Does he have a wee crush on you?"

"No," Draco sighs as he slumps backwards. "He just can't leave things alone."

"Ah, well now I'm curious. But," Lucien glances at his watch, "I have to help our dear rugby playing friend with his homework. And no, no favours are being exchanged." Lucien winks as he says the last bit, making his friends doubt him, before he races out the door and to Bryan's room.

Kharl leans back beside Draco and watches him. Eventually he softly asks, "What did Artemis do?"

Draco shakes his head quickly before turning slightly. He stares into Kharl's violet eyes and notices there is blue in them. Not fully aware of his actions, he brushing his fingers gently across his cheek.

"You've got cold hands," the brunette says as he takes the cold hand into his own warm one.

"Sorry," Draco says, feeling in a daze.

"No reason to be," Kharl answers, turning onto his side. He nuzzles Draco's neck and jaw with his nose, putting his hand right over his belly button. "I can warm you up, if you want."

Draco doesn't remember what it was like to be warm, but Kharl's hands are reminding him. The offer is tempting, and he does like Kharl, but he isn't really; not yet. He says this and Kharl nods, not in the least insulted. He understands Draco is still getting over someone, but the offer is there fore when he is ready. Kharl pulls the smaller boy to his chest and hugs him tightly.

"Thank you," Draco sighs, snuggling into the warmth presented by another's body and relaxing.

"Anytime."

Artemis watches the entire exchange, his music nevder having been turned on. Lucien pisses him off immensely, but there is a calming element to Kharl. Watching Draco snuggle against him, though, causes strange feelings of jealously to fill his chest. He wants to tear them apart, to be the one holding Draco.

Artemis had lied a bit to Butler; Draco did remind him of Brandan. Both were broken inside and both did something that made Artemis' chest hurt when he watched. Brandan had a habit of biting his lower lip, sometimes until it bled, when he was nervous or thinking. Draco, whenever he was angry, checked his right pocket and muttered words, mainly Latin, that sounded a bit like spells or something he'd like to cast. Usually on Artemis himself.

Watching Draco drift off to sleep in the arms of another hurt terribly, so Artemis turns away and sifts through the information Foaly had gotten for him. Ronald Weasly, one of seven, was best friends with Harry Potter, known as the Boy Who Lived, Foaly said. The school they all go to is exclusively for British witches and wizards, which must mean Draco is a wizard. If that is so, a curse must be the thing worse than a punch he'd been warned about. What he still didn't understand is why Draco got expelled or why Ron is now dating whoever Hermione Granger might be.

While Artemis is deep in his thoughts, Kharl leaves. Draco lays curled on his bed for a bit before sitting up and looking at Artemis. Draco shivers suddenly, cold without Kharl. Not wanting to stay cold, he gets to his feet and crosses the room. Artemis' eyes are closed as he concentrates on his thoughts, but when Draco lays beside him, his eyes jolt open in shock.

"What are you doing?" Artemis asks, not really disliking the contact.

"I'm cold," is all the response he gets before Draco drifts to sleep. Artemis watches him and relishes in the feel of their bodies touching before he eventually falls asleep himself.


End file.
